Jealousy
by whitecheddar
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Lori was never the jealous type. - "I'm pretty sure a lack of jealousy is the first sign of a marriage with no passion." - Set in Season 2.


A/N: This fic takes place in Season 2, around Episode 6 but with some loose changes. There is nothing drastically different. It always bothered me how they handled Shane and Andrea's relationship in the show. One second they're having sex, and then they never mentioned it again. So, y'know, that inspired this fic. Hope you enjoy. Please review. I don't know how comfortable I am with writing from Lori's perspective but hey, I tried. And I've never read another fic with these pairings. It needed to be done.

* * *

Jealousy

Lori was never the jealous type. With all of her relationships, it had never occurred to her that she should be on the look-out, sizing up the competition and ensuring that no other women got their hands on her man. Lori felt completely comfortable in her own body and in her relationships, knowing that her relationships would never fail due to harmless flirting or unrequited crushes.

Perhaps that was why she was struck with this unexpected jealousy. The flirting wasn't harmless when there was no real commitment to be spoken of and there were endless possibilities. Instead, this new relationship with Shane was founded on loneliness and fear. He wanted to protect her and Carl, and he was completely devoted keeping them safe. She knew that this was part of the reason that she was now drawn to him in ways she would've never imagined before. Everyone was on edge and you never knew what to expect next. She seized the moment, saying to hell with it all and she allowed herself to feel some pleasure in this world of death. Although she had not initially planned on it being more than a one-time thing, they had eventually just fallen into a habit and formed a very fucked up relationship that provided them both with the release that they needed.

"Would you fuck Andrea?" Lori blurted out one afternoon. They were just starting to redress and make themselves presentable after Shane had just pounded her up against a tree in the middle of the woods.

"What?" Shane laughed, looking up as he momentarily paused buttoning up his pants. "Why the hell would y'ask that?"

Lori was still trying to process why she had even asked him about this. She managed to stutter out an answer to his question, "Well, she's cute, ain't she?"

"Hell yeah, she's cute. But why d'ya think I'd fuck her?" he questioned, adjusting himself before zipping up his pants.

"She flirts with you all the time, Shane," Lori pointed out, as if this was common knowledge. Shane let out a short breath of air, sounding exhausted and frustrated.

"Let me tell you something. I _would_ fuck Andrea. Hell, I'd fuck Amy, too. I'd even fuck Carol or Jacqui if I was horny enough." His frustration was gone as he gave her a grin, suddenly amused with the conversation and his own assumptions that all of those women would be just as willing to fuck him. "But I already got me a girl here, and I can barely keep up as is. An' she's also way hotter than any of those other chicks."  
Lori couldn't help but give him a small shy smile, accepting the compliment and her worries temporarily being wiped away. Shane gave her ass a swat with his open palm, earning a squeal of surprise.

"C'mon now. Wouldn't want anyone to think we got eaten by some geeks out here. Especially with the screaming 'n all."

* * *

It wasn't long before Shane didn't have his girl anymore. With Rick back, Lori and Shane barely spoke, and when they did, it was never in private. Instead, they exchanged glances occasionally and made bitter comments to one another. Lori noticed that Shane was trying to get under her skin, to piss her off, but she wouldn't have any of it. Their relationship (if you could call it that) had been a mistake, and to her, it never happened.

While it came from unfortunate circumstances, Lori couldn't stop herself from being pleased when Andrea was no longer interested in flirting with Shane. It seemed that her spirit had been sucked out of her after the death of Amy. She no longer sat next to him while they ate, brushing her finger tips against his biceps as she laughed at his jokes. She no longer stretched herself out, complaining of sore muscles as her shirt drifted up past her stomach. Although this new Andrea was sad, Lori was glad she didn't have to fight back her jealousy any longer.

Between their time at the CDC and the farm, something had changed with Andrea's attitude. She was becoming increasingly more confident in herself and her abilities, seeing herself as a protector for the group. It was too bad that she had terrible aim and no idea how to maintain a gun. Somehow, Shane seemed to have the solutions to those problems. Lori felt her heart drop the first time she saw them sitting together at a picnic table on the farm, with Shane teaching her how to clean her gun.

He looked so attractive with his new haircut. Even though she used to enjoy tugging on his hair as he went down on her, she couldn't help but admire the close shave. She felt like a girl in high school, lusting after the bad boy with a shitty attitude and rough edges. Lori wanted to experience this new Shane, unsure where he had come from. But it seemed like this new Shane was only interested in checking out Andrea's ass and questioning Rick's leadership abilities. She didn't know why she expected any differently after she had told him that she and Carl were not his problem anymore and that it was not his place to protect them.

Usually, Lori found a way to distance herself. There was always some task far from Shane and Andrea so she didn't have to watch them together and she didn't have to work herself up with questions. Why were they flirting so much? Was there something going on between them? Clearly, Lori couldn't be the only one to notice the sexual tension. Did they fuck? Did he go down on her? Did she give him a blowjob? Did he groan about how perfect her lips were? Did he tell her how beautiful she looked with his dick in her mouth? Did she let him fuck her without a condom just so they could both feel alive with no barriers separating them?

The only time Lori was unable to find a distraction from them was at the gun training. She was already less than thrilled about Carl being taught how to handle a gun, but it was even worse as she watched her own damn husband and Shane talk about how impressive Andrea was. So what, she could shoot a gun? Big deal.

"I'd say she's got the hang of it," Shane commented to Rick.

"I'd say she's ready for the advanced class. It might be worth it after the rest of us head back to camp," Rick added. Advanced class? After everyone else was gone? Was that an innuendo of some sort? Something told Lori that they wouldn't have been reacting the same way if it were Jimmy that was hitting his targets in the same impressive fashion.

And of course, Andrea jumped on the opportunity for the _advanced class_ with Shane. As Rick came back to observe Carl's progression, Lori stood on the sidelines. It looked like she was watching everyone when in truth, she just wanted to hear Shane and Andrea's conversation.

"How's it feeling?"

"I like the weight." Andrea paused briefly, a small smile on her lips. "So you decided not to leave us. Something change your mind?"

Did something change his mind? He had been insistent before and Lori was grateful. If Shane left, she wouldn't be forced to look at him every day and be reminded of her mistakes. Did Andrea think she was the reason that he was staying with them?

* * *

Lori waited all day for them to return from their _advanced class_. Shit, they had been gone for a long time. Too long for just target practice. When they finally pulled up, Lori knew instantly and she felt like she was going to be sick. Of course they hadn't had sex before. It was clear now as they got out of the Hyundai that it was the first time they fucked.

Andrea had a smug, self-satisfied smile that Lori just wanted to slap off of her and Shane had his signature "I just got laid" stance, complete with his fingers threaded through his belt loops and a cocky smirk. And this was all while talking about how they had gotten over run with walkers while trying to find Sophia. They wouldn't have been able to hide their bliss even if they had been mauled to death. They would've still found Shane with that stupid smirk on his face if his limbs were ripped apart.

* * *

"What're you doin' here?"

Lori knew that she didn't have much time. It was late in the middle of the night, and even though Rick was a heavy sleeper, she hadn't prepared herself with an excuse if he woke up to find her not there. The only excuse she could think of was going to the bathroom, and that didn't provide her with a long time frame. She certainly couldn't tell him that she was going to Shane's tent to confront him about what happened that day with Andrea.

"You fucked Andrea." She was straight to the point. There was no use in beating around the bushes.

"Yeah? What's it to ya?" he questioned, sitting up in his make-shift bed. He let his blankets fall, exposing his chest as he was unashamed of his current state of complete nudity.

"You… But… Why?" Lori really needed to work on practicing conversations in her head before they occurred. She knew Shane well enough that she could've predicted his exact words.

"I told ya I'd fuck her. I don't understand the problem here." Her face contorted uncomfortably as she absorbed his words. What exactly was the problem here? "You jealous, Lori?"

"I don't _do _jealous, Shane."

"Maybe not with Rick. I'm pretty sure a lack of jealousy is the first sign of a marriage with no passion," he scoffed at her, now moving to get up from the bed. Thank God, her previous assumption of complete nudity was false and he actually had on a pair of boxers. However, his chest and arm muscles were still utterly distracting.

"My marriage with Rick is very passionate."

"Funny. I ain't heard a single thing from your tent since he got back that would indicate any sort of passion. Now, Andrea… That was a lot of _passion_ that I heard today."

"Just because we don't fuck like dogs in heat doesn't mean there isn't passion."

"Have you fucked him yet?" he questioned, voice suddenly low as he moved closer. There was no more than a few inches between them.

"Of course, we've fucked. He's my husband."

"Well… Did he notice?"

"Did he notice what, Shane?" Maybe coming to Shane's tent to confront him was a bad idea. This had not been her intentions whatsoever. Actually… What were her intentions? Lori didn't know what she had been planning to achieve with this conversation.

"Did he notice how eager you are? That you know exactly how you want to get fucked and you're not afraid to ask for it?" His hands found their way to her hips and her mouth started to dry. "Did he see the marks on your ass? The perfect print of my palm on your amazing tight ass? C'mon now. You must'a fucked the first night he got back. I s'pose he was too excited to even notice that you were still dripping with _my cum_ from when I fucked you good behind your tent that morning. He was just glad to get his dick wet for the first time in months to realize that he was havin' my sloppy seconds."

"We didn't _fuck_ the first night. We made love, Shane. You wouldn't know a thing about that." Her voice was firm and strong despite the fact that her hands were trembling.

"Make love? Is that what you call it when you fuck missionary for three minutes with no foreplay and only one person gettin' off? If that's what making love is, you're right. I don't know a thing 'bout that, 'cause if I'm gonna fuck a woman, I'm gonna do it right and she's gonna love every second of it."

Shane raised his one hand from her hip, reaching to her jaw. Her gaze had drifted from him to a spot in the corner of the tent and he brought her back, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"You remember, don't ya, Lori? You loved gettin' fucked by me. 'Member how you used to beg for it? All hours of the day, you just wanted to sneak away from everyone to get a feel of me. You were like damn teenager, horny to either suck my dick or get it deep in your tight cunt."

His words were harsh and she swallowed a deep breath. Her cheeks were suddenly hot and she was unable to form a single sentence.

"'_C'mon, Shane. Fuck me. No one'll know. I'll be quiet. You can do whatever you want to me. I need you_,'" he mocked her as their bodies pushed tightly together. "I know ya remember, Lori. It was the best few weeks of your life even with all the shit that was going on. You were in total bliss."

"But now _my husband_ is back," Lori finally managed to choke out. The amused, self-satisfied look was wiped from Shane's face and was replaced with one of pure anger. He didn't want her to even think about Rick right now.

"Then why the fuck are you here, Lori? Why are you in _my_ tent?" he asked, his grip on her hip now tightening. "Because you have no right to tell me that I can't fuck Andrea if I want to. While you're in his bed, I can fuck whoever I want and I will enjoy knowing that you wish it was you."

The air in the tent felt suffocating. The two of them were breathing deep, staring into each other's eyes. It was not a loving gaze like they may have exchanged before, nor was it one of sexual tension. Shane was full of rage and Lori felt paralyzed.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered after a few moments of intensity. Finally, it was Shane's turn to be stunned and while he had previously been spitting his words at her, now there was nothing.

"You're…" he trailed off. His bruising grasp on her hip was released and his hand moved, now an open palm on her stomach. "Lori…"

Her cheeks felt hot as tears threatened to spill. Shane's gaze upon her was now loving, his touch gentle and soft. It was a great contrast from mere minutes prior to her confession. She suddenly pulled away from him, the tears beginning to slip down her cheeks.

"I have to go," she told him quietly before slipping out of the tent, making her way back to Rick and Carl so she could be alone with her thoughts for the night.

* * *

Shane didn't flirt with Andrea anymore.


End file.
